


Did You Miss Me?

by thranduils1



Series: Did You Miss Me? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Cop Fetish, F/M, Oral Sex, Police, Police Officer Castiel, Police Uniforms, Road Head, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: The (female) reader has always had a very… complicated relationship with her friend Claire’s father. NOTE: Tagged as underage because there is a kiss shared before she is 18. Everything else is after 18.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much besides phrasing and grammar. Originally posted 9/29/16.

Lights flashed behind you, a siren going off.

“Shit!” you cursed to yourself. You hit the steering wheel before turning your blinker on and pulling off to the side of the road as carefully as you could.

You had been at the bar with a few old friends. You had just come home from college. You had been there for a couple of years and had spent your summers either working on campus or traveling abroad. It had been a long time since you had seen these people and the drinks had just kept coming.

Breathe, you told yourself, trying to keep calm as the cop got out of the car behind you. You only had three… or maybe four drinks. You can do this still.

The flashlight blared in your face as you rolled your window down. You heard a small sigh of annoyance before the light was moved from your face and you squinted, seeing the cop fully as your vision returned to normal.

“Y/N,” Claire’s dad greeted you, sounding taut. Even though he sounded taut, his eyes roamed over you.

image  
“Mr. Novak,” you responded, feeling immediately relieved, recognizing him. Your eyes ran over him in turn. Goddamn, he was still as perfect as you remembered.

You immediately thought of the charged moments you had shared with him whenever you had been over visiting or staying the night with Claire. The way he watched you. You had begun to notice the attention he paid to you around the time you were 17. You didn’t care that he was in his mid thirties.

Being you, you had played it up, flirting with him relentlessly whenever the two of you were alone. And sometimes slipping something in when you weren’t alone. To your dismay, he did not advance past the looks and small, flirty, conversations for a long time.

Claire’s mother had run off when Claire was 14 and Mr. Novak had dated a few women off and on. Nothing ever lasting too long.

The first time – and only time – anything sexual happened between the two of you, it had been your going away party that Claire had thrown for you as a surprise at their house. Mr. Novak being a cop, it had originally surprised you that he allowed you all to drink underage at his house. But, as he told Claire and you, he would rather have you there drinking than at some random party at another person’s house or out in the woods somewhere. As long as you were all responsible, didn’t drive, and were not loud, he was alright with it.

He had caught you out on the back porch when he had come back from a late shift. It was after midnight. Pretty much everyone had gone to sleep at this point and you were sitting on the edge of the hot tub, your feet dangling in the water.

You had heard the sliding glass door open and you had looked over your shoulder, seeing him. He closed the door behind him and walked over towards you. He was still in his uniform.

“What are you doing out here by yourself, Y/N?”

“I like moonlight,” you had answered, your words slurring slightly. “And when is the next time I’m going to have a hot tub at my disposal?” You took a swig of your beer. “I’m going to be in a 10 by 10 box for the next year or two or three with a weirdo roommate probably.”

Mr. Novak had watched you before asking, “You wanna come inside and get some water?”

You had looked up at him and smirked, “Always gotta be on duty, don’t you?” You had decided water was probably a good idea and had begun to get up, leaving the beer behind. “Serve and protect, officer.”

He had looked amused by this. “Of course, Y/N.”

He helped you up, steadying you, one of his hands resting on the small of your back. His hands on you, you had stopped and looked up at him. Time seemed suspended as the two of you shared a look of curiosity. Something in you pushed you forward. You slowly moved towards him and you saw him moving in line with you, his head dipping down slightly.

Mr. Novak’s lips were soft and full. Your brain seemed to stop functioning, the only sensation was him holding you and your lips on his.

For a moment, he had kissed you back. Then it was gone. He had pushed you away with a small gasp and closed his eyes momentarily. His eyes had opened again and he had stared you directly in the eyes.

You knew you needed to play this right. Clearing your throat, you had stated, “Well, that was a long time coming.”

“I… Shit,” Mr. Novak had stammered. His arms were still around you. Whether he noticed or not, you did not know. All you knew was that you liked the feeling of his embrace.

“Don’t worry, I’m leaving tomorrow,” you had told him, your tone light. You tapped him on the nose. “Thanks for the help, Mr. Novak. Good night.”

And you had left him on the porch. He had wanted more and that’s all you needed to know. You felt elated.

Seeing him here now, you instantly felt relaxed, resting your elbow on the window and placing your chin on your hand.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” you asked, your tone sultry.

Mr. Novak exhaled quietly, his eyes lingering on your lips before he met your gaze again. “Do you realize your lights aren’t on?” he asked.

What? You furrowed your brow before looking down at your dash and stammered, “Yes they are.” Your light indicator was on your dash, the lights in front of your car bright.

Mr. Novak looked back at the end of your car and back at you. “One of your breakers is out then.” He paused and then leaned forward, his hand resting on the frame of your window. “You been drinking, Y/N?”

Shit, you scolded yourself. You should have popped gum.

“Um, no,” you answered, sounding completely unconvincing.

“Y/N,” he started out, giving you a knowing look. “I saw you leave the bar.”

You had to play this cool. “Okay, I had a couple of drinks. But I was there for a few hours.”

Mr. Novak cocked his head to the side slightly, looking disapproving. “You reek of alcohol, Y/N.”

“Whiskey is very potent, Mr. Novak.”

“In large amounts.”

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, brushing a piece of hair behind your ear. This was not going well. “Are you going to give me a DUI?” you inquired quietly.

He studied you silently for a few moments. He was mulling something around in his head. Your heart was hammering in your chest. You could not get a DUI.

Mr. Novak clicked his tongue, and sighed, “No. I’ll give you a ride.”

Holy shit, you thought to yourself.

“What about my car?” you got out, trying to keep your voice even.

“I’ll call for a tow,” he replied, pushing himself off the car. He reached down and beckoned you. “Come on, turn your car off. Get out.”

“Can’t I just leave it here?”

“If you want.”

Still disbelieving he was going to let you off and was also offering you a ride home, you unlocked your door and got out of the car. You made sure to lock it before you turned to face him. Your mind was reeling, going to sinful places as you walked towards his squad car.

As the pair of you got in the car, you quickly adjusted your bra out of his line of sight, exposing more cleavage. There was only one thing on your mind right now. You had not seen him for an extended period of time since that last kiss and it was as if you were right back in that moment, your body alight with lust.

When you sat down, he was definitely aware of it, his eyes falling to your chest. You pretended to not notice him looking as you put your seat belt on.

The first few minutes of the car ride, the two of you were silent.

“I was surprised that so many people had moved,” you started, trying to make small talk. You looked over at him and watched him. He looked so fucking sexy in that uniform. You had to stop yourself from biting your lip.

“You’ve been gone awhile,” he answered.

“That is true,” you answered. A pause in the conversation. You thought quickly, trying to think of something to get your ball rolling.

“Did you miss me?” you questioned, throwing him a flirtatious smile. He stole a glance at you, his mouth open slightly. “I missed you.”

Mr. Novak nodded, admitting, “Yes, I missed you.”

Your heart fluttered hearing this. He shifted in the seat, clearing his throat, ever aware of you leaning closer to him over the center console. “You were always so… attentive to me. I could have used your help at school a few times.”

He was trying to keep his cool but it was obvious he was getting flustered.

“You were – are – a close friend of Claire’s. Of course I cared.”

You reached out, running your hand up his arm, your liquid courage taking the driver’s seat. You saw his fingers tighten on the steering wheel, his jaw clenching.

“I appreciate you taking pity on me, Mr. Novak,” you sighed. “I did make a bad mistake deciding to drive. I wish you had been there at the bar. You always seemed to know my limit.”

Your lips brushed his ear, your hand traveling south down his torso, ending at his belt buckle.

Mr. Novak’s breathing had quickened. “What are you doing?” he grunted, stealing quick glances at you, trying to keep his focus on the road.

“You’re the officer. Aren’t you supposed to have good deduction skills?” you teased, your hand moving down to palm his dick through his pants. He said nothing, letting you run your hands over him. He still wanted this. You were glad that you had initiated and been bold.

Leaning ever closer, you breathed softly on his ear and you saw him shiver. “What I am doing, officer, is picking up where we left off,” you whispered in his ear, giving a quick nip on his earlobe.

“Y/N,” he swallowed hard as you worked pulling his quickly hardening cock from his pants.

“Yes, sir?” you taunted quietly, a wicked smile on your face. “Just relax, Mr. Novak.”

His pupils were dilated, watching you lower your head.

Swirling your tongue slowly around his head, you heard his breathing deepen and heard his hands on the steering wheel, squeaking slightly on the leather. Your lips closed in around his head, moving down slowly. You felt his body tense and you smiled, your mouth still enveloped around his dick.

Your tongue flattened, moving as you ran your mouth up and down the length of his cock. His musk and salty taste was driving you insane. You hummed in pleasure as your head bobbed.

Pulling away with an audible pop, you murmured loud enough for him to hear. “Too bad I can’t get your balls out of your pants in this position.” He groaned. You ran your lips up and down his shaft, leaving light kisses. He had begun leaking precum and you licked it off with fervor.

Another groan. “Y/N, this isn’t safe. Please.” His voice was pleading.

Pulling your mouth from his cock once more, you hovered close. “Then pull over,” you told him, breathing gently close to his ear. You ran your finger around the tip of his cock and he shuddered. “Pretend you are taking speeds.”

Not to your surprise, he began pressing on the brakes, pulling over to the side of the road.

Your parent’s house was away from town and the deserted road provided a perfect opportunity to involve yourselves in debauchery.

When he came to a complete stop, you looked up at him, your eyes twinkling. Your hand was still on his cock that was slick with your saliva. His eyes were hooded with lust as you leaned forward, pressing your lips to his, letting him taste himself on your lips. He was eager, returning the kiss. Your tongue traced the outline of his lips, before giving him a slight bite. He moaned against your mouth. As your tongues slid past each others, his hand rested on the side of your head, his fingers weaving into your hair. This kiss was far more passionate and lustful than your first.

As much as you wanted to keep kissing him, you had something to attend to.

You gave him one last kiss before returning to his erect cock.

A strangled noise escaped his mouth as you took him fully in your mouth again hungrily. Mr. Novak’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes closed, his head leaning back on the seat.

“You don’t have to be quiet, officer,” you purred, your mouth momentarily empty. This drew a whimper from him.

You lapped and sucked him with vehemence. You felt his fingers wrapping up in your hair again, flexing. Small noises of arousal and approval were spilling from his lips.

Bringing your hand up, you closed your fingers around him. Your mouth slid up and down, your hand at his base, using both to pleasure him. He groaned loudly as you removed your hand and took him down as far as you could, feeling him at the back of your throat. He swore, his cock twitching in your throat. Your tongue moved around his cock as you resumed your sucking.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he rasped, his hips rocking in tandem with you, following your lead.

Moving up, you focused on the head, working on the nerves there. Your bobs were shallow and quick and Mr. Novak’s breathing was becoming shaky and rapid. He was getting close.

“Oh shit, baby,” Mr. Novak choked out, losing himself in the moment. His entire body tensed, his hand firmly holding you in place as he came in hot spurts.

You swallowed greedily, running your tongue gently around his softening cock, bringing him down slowly. He tasted so goddamn good.

When you sat up, you licked your lips salaciously, making eye contact with him. He was resting his head on the seat. His forehead was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

It was silent for a few moments, you waiting patiently for him to say something. He ran his hand down his face, looking lost in thought.

“Not how you expected your night to go?” you questioned, breaking the silence.

His eyes were on you again. “No,” he finally answered. He moved, placing himself back in his pants.

“Well, I enjoyed myself,” you told him, sitting back in your seat. You saw him study you out of your peripheral vision. You turned your head to look at him again, giving him an innocent smile.

He still looked at loss for words. The poor man didn’t know what to do with himself.

Clearing his throat, he started the squad car back up. Putting the car in gear, he pulled back onto the road. You frowned slightly, put off by his silence. Was he not pleased? You didn’t have anything to say to him, sitting there uncomfortably.

Five minutes later, he pulled into your driveway.

“Thanks for the ride, Mr. Novak,” you told him, taking your seat belt off.

You made to get out of the car but his hand landed on your arm, grasping tightly. His baby blue eyes were staring at you wantonly. The seconds grew as he looked at you silently.

“I don’t regret that,” he finally spoke to you in hushed tones.

image  
A smile curled onto your lips, relief flooding through you. “My number is still the same,” you hinted, wanting him to know you were open for more.

“I still have it.”

His gaze was piercing as you pulled away from him and got out of the car. You dipped down so you could see him. “Good night,” you told him.

“Night, Y/N.”

You closed the car door and turned on your heel. He waited until you walked up the stairs and got the front door open. Stepping inside, you closed the door behind you, trying to be quiet to not wake up your parents.

Collapsing against the door, you stared up at the ceiling, the gravity of everything that happened in the last half hour coming down on you. You’d made out with him, sucked him off. He’d called you baby in the heat of the moment.

“Holy shit,” you whispered to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

The reason you had come home for the weekend, more so than just getting a break from school, was for Claire’s wedding. And a few days after your incident with Mr. Novak, you were rushing around like a chicken with your head cut off, helping everyone get the room set up for the reception. Luckily, Claire had found a place that would suffice for both the ceremony and the reception. The place was large with a huge field where the ceremony would be held and a building that would be used for the reception.

The previous night, you had been here with everyone to get a majority of the things set up. But, things like the food, flowers, and final touches had to wait until this morning.

You had not seen Mr. Novak since the incident and you were a bit disappointed. But, you knew you would see him today.

And just as you believed, you spotted him come into the room, carrying a large box as well as an extremely large amount of balloons. Immediately, Claire’s S/O jumped into action, helping him with the balloons, so he only had to worry about the box.

“Mr. Novak,” you said to him nonchalantly, moving past him with a few bouquets in hand.

He faltered slightly seeing you and you shot him a little smirk. Did he not prepare to see you here today? Or was he merely that enamored?

“Y/N,” he said, a bit of edge to his voice before moving off towards the kitchen.

You frowned slightly at his reaction but did not have a lot of time to think about it because one of the other bridesmaids, Alexa, came up and ushered you a long to get the remaining bouquets on the table.

Pushing the thought of him, for now, out of your mind, you set back to work. He was going to have to explain himself at some point. Right?

<> <> <>

Later in the evening, you were walking back towards the bathrooms when Mr. Novak came around the corner. He locked eyes with you and you let a smirk appear on your lips. He slowed a bit at your side reaching his hand out grasping yours. You felt him place something in your hands before he moved on.

You opened your hand, finding a key. And a note.

“I’ll be home around 11.”

Right. He just needed some time to gather himself. You were elated – and turned on – thinking about what was going to transpire between the two of you. His house would be empty besides the two of you. There were so many possibilities…

Before your mind could run too wild, Claire was at your arm, holding a glass. “Come on! Have some more with me! And then dance!”

You quickly shoved the key into your purse, forgetting your desire to check your make up in the bathroom, and took the glass from her.

“If you insist, Mrs.”

“I do!” Claire replied, giving you a wink and pulled you off back towards the dance floor.

<> <> <>

You let yourself into the house around 11:15, finding him sitting on the couch, watching something on the TV. He immediately turned it off, standing up to face you.

“Any particular reason you gave me a key?” you asked, teasingly.

Mr. Novak had to smile a bit at this and replied, “I thought you might need to unwind a little bit after that stressful day.”

“I don’t think I’m the one supposed to be getting laid tonight.” He shot you a look and you moved towards him, running your fingers down his jaw lightly. “Christ, I’m joking. I’d love to, sir.”

You saw the effect those words had on him. His pupils dilated slightly, arousal from the subordination from you.

He was on you in a second, his lips crashing with yours. You dropped your purse onto the ground, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. Your tongues traced patterns around the other’s, both fighting for dominance over the other. His hand wrapped up in your hair and he moaned against your mouth as you bit his bottom lip, sucking it to you.

“I don’t feel like going all the way upstairs,” you breathed out to him.

“Fine by me,” he responded.

You gave him a little shove backwards and you walked around him moving towards the couch. He followed you quickly, grabbing you from behind and yanking you back towards him, holding you close as he nuzzled his nose into your neck. His hands were wandering, feeling you. You could feel his arousal already through his pants. He had not bothered to change out of his dress pants, so the thin fabric was doing next to nothing to hide his quickly hardening dick.

“Mhm, are you going to let me get undressed?” you teased him, grinding yourself back onto him.

“Let me help with that,” he told you breathlessly.

His hands traveled up your shirt, pushing his way up underneath your bra. You groaned feeling his hands cup your breasts, his fingers finding your nipples, tweaking them in between. You turned your head to find him, his lips pressing against yours briefly before you keened, pulling away again. He had given a particularly hard pinch and you felt yourself becoming wet.

Pushing you away slightly, his hands left your breasts to free yourself from your shirt and quickly work on unclasping your bra, freeing your tits.

Turning around to face him, your hands went immediately to his belt, working it away from his pants and immediately undoing his zipper and button.

You two were a tangle of limbs as you both freed yourselves from the remaining clothes on your bodies.

Flopping back onto the couch, he followed after you, pressing down onto you. His hard cock brushed your thighs as he kissed along your collarbone, nipping.

“Fuck, I just want you in me now.”

Mr. Novak was back up to your eye level, giving you a salacious grin. “Tell me how you really feel, Y/N.”

“I always do,” you responded, running your nails down his chest.

“Fuck,” he uttered.

Mr. Novak reached behind you on the side table and came back holding a condom in his hands.

“Smart,” you congratulated him.

“I try to think ahead,” he told you, his lips brushing yours.

He opened the package and you took it from him, working it onto his cock, applying pressure every few seconds, drawing low groans of pleasure out of him. You quickly let go of his cock and his vision cleared a little, focusing in on you again.

“I’m being a little tease, sorry,” you jested.

Something in his expression changed and he moved up, pulling you with him. There was something dangerous yet sexy in his eyes as he told you, “Move.” You did as he asked, letting him guide you. Your heart quickened when you realized he was moving you to place you over his lap.

 

image  
To your excitement, your prayer was answered as the palm of his hand hit your ass, jostling you. You bit your bottom lip, a wanton moan escaping.  
“You still owe me for that favor for taking you home…”

The cheeky bastard. You couldn’t help but smirk, saying over your shoulder, “You didn’t mention that, officer.”

You felt him shudder a little beneath you when you referred to him that way.

A sharp sting resonated across your ass as he smacked you again, his hand cupping your ass afterward. “You questioning me, girl?”

He was gaining confidence in this roleplay and you were beyond peaked in arousal because of it. You wanted more. You wanted him inside you.

“Maybe,” you rasped back.

Another smack and his hand ran up your side and up to your tits, cupping your breast. He found your nipple, rubbing it in between his fingers, causing you to keen.

“Mr. Novak, please,” you practically begged, pushing yourself back, trying to gain more friction.

In response, he let out a low groan his hand leaving your pussy and trailing up your sides to your hips. He gripped onto them and husked, “Turn around to face me.” You pushed yourself up, doing as he requested. You came face with him and found his eyes hooded with lust, him biting his lower lip, drinking you in.

“How bad do you want it, girl?”

“Really bad,” you breathed out in a shaky voice pushing yourself closer, your dripping pussy pressing up against his erection. His breathing hitched feeling this. “What do you want me to do?”

“Ride me,” Mr. Novak growled, his voice low.

You let him guide you, him gripping onto your hips, pulling you closer to him. He aligned you and began pushing into you slowly. Fully seated in you, he paused, letting you adjust. He leaned in, kissing you with fervor, his tongue tracing your lips. You hummed against his mouth, holding the back of his head.

Slowly moving back out of you, Mr. Novak kept eye contact with you. “Christ, you’re beautiful,” he uttered before slamming back into you. You gasped in response before he had the chance to move back out and thrust back in. Your hands grasped onto his shoulders, leaning your head back slightly, losing yourself in his thrusts.

You felt his mouth on your breasts, licking, sucking, and biting. His hands were gripping, holding you in place as he continued to drive himself into you, alternating between slow and fast. One of his hands moved down, his thumb beginning to circle your clit. You pressed against his thumb and his eyes met yours again.

“You like that?” he husked.

“Yes, officer.”

This sparked a new energy in him, his thumb moving quicker, pushing you closer to your edge as he increased his speed again, fully pushing himself in, targeting your g spot. You groaned, broken breaths leaving both of your mouths. The only sounds in the room that of your bodies relishing in this.

Your coil tightened and threatened to release. “Kiss me!” you demanded in a gasp. He obliged, his lips crashing into yours. You felt your release, tightening around his cock. Your kiss faltered as you began to see stars, a strangled gasp leaving your lips. Mr. Novak grunted in return, pumping in and out before he emptied himself in you in hot spurts.

Panting, the two of you slowed, your hips rocking to a slow stop.

You rested against him, the both of you trying to catch your breath. Both of you were glistening with sweat but you didn’t mind. You were still reeling from your orgasm.

After a few moments, Mr. Novak whispered into your ear. “That’ll make up for the favor.”

Pulling away to look at him in the eyes, you shrugged slightly. “Glad I could make up my debt with sex,” you simpered.

Mr. Novak smiled at this, pulling you close again and into a deep, slow kiss. “It was more you than the sex.”

“But sex.”

He laughed quietly against your lips. “Yes, the sex.” He paused and added, “Is this you telling me you want round two?”

“If you’ve got time.”

Mr. Novak murmured against your lips, “For you? All the time in the world.”


End file.
